Captured
by bad-wolf-and-her-lonely-angel
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get in a little trouble with an alien race. A dumb little oneshot. Rose/Nine. Enjoy!


"Rose!" the Doctor bellowed, holding his sonic screwdriver threateningly in the faces of the three alien creatures in front of him. She was surrounded. Of course he had brought her to a planet where all the people wanted to do was kill them. They had crash-landed on the ship of an alien race called the Grokols, who were fierce warriors, with dark, scaled, and very large bodies. It was becoming more and more clear to Rose that there was nothing that the Doctor could say to make peace with these monsters. She held her hands up in surrender. There wasn't much else to do with twenty slimy reptile-men pointing space guns at you.

"You will follow," the leader of the Grokols said in a deep, commanding voice. Two of the aliens lowered their guns and each grabbed one of Rose's arms.

Rose started to struggle, but these guys were seriously strong and she barely moved in their tight grip. "Hey, let her go!" shouted the Doctor. Two more of them went to restrain him, although he did quite a bit more struggling than Rose had.

"You will follow," the creature repeated, turning his gun towards the Doctor. "You and your companion will be held hostage. You will follow now."

The Doctor scoffed. "Like hell we will," he growled, but he was still unable to break their hold on him. With a quick shrug from Rose, they were marched (dragged) quickly down the dark hallway.

They ended up being thrown together in a small holding cell. The Doctor had his screwdriver taken from him, of course, and Rose groaned, sliding down the wall to sit with her head buried in her hands. How did it always end up like this, locked up in a ship full of hostile aliens, with no screwdriver and no TARDIS to help them escape? She looked up to see the Doctor pacing across the cell, which was barely a few steps wide. "What do we do?" she asked.

He stopped walking and turned to face her, his hands going to his hips. "What do we do?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Trapped in a tiny little box and she asks what do we do. We're going to escape, of course!"

Rose stood, arms crossed, and stood about an inch away from the Doctor with a menacing look on her face. "Alright, Mister Sassy-pants, how do you propose we do that? You've got no sonic screwdriver, oh no, looks like we can't put up any shelves today!"

"Hey!" He poked her in the chest with his finger. "Don't insult my screwdriver."

They stared each other down intensely for a moment, the tension between them palpable. Rose wasn't sure whether she wanted to smack him or kiss him hard, which was a constant battle in her head with this man. He was so stubborn, and of course, so was she. It always ended up with them doing this sort of fighting thing, and Rose loved every second of it. Breaking eye contact for the slightest second, she glanced down at the door to see what kind of locking mechanism they were up against, expecting some sort of futuristic, gadget-y type thing like usual. Instead, she found herself rolling her eyes. "Oh, that's just primitive," she sighed, bending down to take a closer look.

It took him a second to respond, taken aback by her quick change in demeanor, which made Rose smirk a little bit. She took a quick peek in her peripherals to catch the slightest bit of a blush in the Doctor's cheeks and smiled to herself. "What is it?" the Doctor finally asked, pulling himself together.

From where she was crouched on the floor, Rose leaned back to show him the old-fashioned steel padlock that was keeping the barred door shut. "Easy peasy," she said, pulling the hairpins out of her bun and sticking all but one of them into her pocket. Hair hanging loose around her shoulders, she stuck the pin in the keyhole and began to fiddle with the lock until she heard three successive clicks. The padlock dropped open. The Doctor stood, stunned, looking back and forth between the unlocked lock and Rose. She just grinned, standing up to look at him properly. "Not so useless now, am I?" she asked.

"Oi, you, it's just one lock, don't go getting a big head." He shoved past her and opened the heavy metal door just a crack. Sticking his head out just a bit, he looked back and forth down the dimly lit hallway they were locked up in. "Coast's clear. Come on," he whispered, sliding carefully out the door and allowing Rose to slip out before shutting it quietly behind them. He held a finger to his lips. "Quiet footsteps, don't touch anything, and _not a single word_," he warned her. She nodded in agreement. He shut his eyes for a quick second before turning left and motioning for Rose to follow.

They inched down the hallway, stopping at a corner. The Doctor held his hand up. Leaning down, he whispered to Rose, "She's just down this hallway. I can hear her. Two right turns and then the second to last door on the left." He stuck his head out to look around the corner and quickly turned back. "Three Grokols down this hallway, possibly more around the corner. You ready to fight them off?" Again, Rose nodded, and the Doctor grinned a huge grin before sneaking around the corner, whacking one scaly creature in the back of the knee and swinging a fist into another's face, while Rose gave the third a swift kick to the stomach, effectively knocking him over. "Quickly!" the Doctor shouted, running down the long hallway with Rose trailing him as well as she could.

Rounding another corner, they knocked out two more of the aliens, stumbling upon a laboratory-like room. "Aha!" the Doctor yelled, running inside.

"Did you find the TARDIS?" Rose asked, turning around to make sure none of the Grokols had woken and were following them.

The Doctor reappeared in the doorway, a wide smile gracing his lips. "Nope, but I did find this!" He was wielding his screwdriver in one hand, the other reaching for Rose's. "Let's go."

They crept stealthily on the stone floor, taking another right turn, where, surprisingly, there was no sign of any alien life forms (other than the Doctor himself). "There she is," he whispered, and opened the penultimate door. The TARDIS stood in the corner, tall and proud and blue as ever. He began to walk towards her when he was stopped by a sharp blow to the head.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The two Grokols had been hiding behind the door, and now they were coming for her. Swinging the door shut to prevent more of them from coming in, Rose waited until they were close enough to take them out, one with a punch to the nose, which gave a satisfying crunch, and the other, who had come up behind her, an elbow to the stomach and a quick blow to the groin. It was temporary, but it was effective enough that Rose was able to grab the Doctor's unmoving body by the shoulders and drag him inside the TARDIS, slamming the door behind her. Dropping him onto the ramp, she ran up to the console, pushing a button and pulling a lever that she usually saw him use when he was flying it. She trusted the TARDIS to do the rest. "Come on, come on, please get us out of here," she murmured quietly to the machine, shouting in triumph when she heard the whooshing sound that meant they were moving.

Once she was certain they were going somewhere, Rose dropped back down to the unconscious body lying on the floor. She pulled his head into her lap. "Doctor? Can you hear me? It's Rose, I'm here, wake up please…" The man didn't move. Moving so that she was leaning over him, pushed aside his leather jacket and placed a hand on his chest. His two hearts were still beating, _buh-bum buh-bum_, just like always. "Come on, wake up!" With a sharp intake of breath, his eyes flew open, and immediately he winced at his sore head.

His eyes found hers. "Rose?" he asked, trying to see his surroundings but unable to move his head without it throbbing painfully. "Where are—mmph!"

Rose had pulled him up by the collar of his jacket and pressed her lips desperately to his. "Dammit, Doctor, you nearly scared me to death!" she yelled, her face merely inches from his. "Don't you ever do that again!"

He stared at her for a moment, watching her angry expression slowly dissipate until all that was left was slight confusion at his silence. Forgetting the pain in his head completely, he leaned back up to meet her in another kiss. He propped himself up on his elbows as her tongue ran over his bottom lip and she let out a sigh into his mouth. One of his hands reached up to tangle in her hair and pull her close so she was almost laying on top of him. It was spontaneous and passionate and perfect, everything good about their relationship all rolled into one, not to mention that she tasted more delicious than anything he had ever tasted in his entire existence. He never wanted to stop.

But when their oxygen levels got a little short, he pulled away. Rose smiled shyly at him, lying there on the floor of the TARDIS as she flew through time and space, and he grinned back at her. He pulled Rose down to lay her head on his chest. "Don't wanna get up just yet," he explained, partly from the dull throbbing in his head but also because it was just too good having her so close to him. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for saving me."

She hummed in response. "You're welcome. How are you feeling?"

Eyes closed and completely content, he stroked her hair as he answered. "Fantastic." He sighed. "I'm always fantastic when I'm with you."


End file.
